Forbidden Love
by PrincessNibblit
Summary: Hermione is coming back to Hogwarts to finish her final year. She has made head girl along with an unlikely candidate for head boy. Has Malfoy changed? Or is he just the same as he used to be?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of train smoke filled the air. Hermione stared down the long platform at the length of the train. After all of her years riding this train to Hogwarts, she never really realized how big it actually was. Laughter filled the platform and it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel right coming back here without her two best friends. She had Ginny, but it just wasn't the same. After the war had finished Harry and Ron were automatically asked to join the Auror squad. So obviously they had taken it. Hermione herself was offered a job in the Ministry. As the head of Magical Law Enforcement, But she gracefully declined as she wanted to finish her schooling first. No Hermione, seeing everybody so happy to go back to where it all happened, wasn't so thrilled.

Thoughts rushed back into her head and she almost turned around. Before remembering that she had been made head girl and was not going to turn that down after she all she had done to earn that title. The only downside to her being head girl was that she had to share a dorm with the head boy, whom she had no idea. The train was packed. She didn't know if it was because kids were starting this year that didn't start last year due to the war, so now there were twice the first years. This is going to be quite the year, she thought. She walked down the aisle of the train looking for the compartment with her friends in it. Everything was so packed. Shouts of joy came from everywhere as friends reunited after a long summer. She wished she would have been able to do that.

She hadn't seen Ron and Harry in a long while. They were rarely at the burrow over the summer as they had to train. She missed Harry terribly. But Ron was a different story. They had tried to date after the war, but it seemed that they just weren't that good for each other as they thought they were. So they split before it got anymore messy and stayed good friends, but something would always be off between the two. She kept walking and she was getting closer to the end of the first part of the train. Outside of the train kids were saying goodbye to their parents, and parents were crying as they let their children go.

Hermione wanted nothing but to be one of those children hugging her parents goodbye. But sadly she most likely would never be able to do that again. She was never able to recover their memory after the war. She had gone looking for them in Australia. But no matter how hard she tried to change their memory back she got nothing. They didn't remember her, they had a beautiful life and she wasn't going to take that away from them. Finally she came to the compartment that she heard Ginny's loud voice coming from. She slid the door open and was attacked by a flurry of hugs. Almost falling to the ground, Hermione grabbed the wall to support herself.

"Guys calm down. It's just me." Hermione cried. She steadied herself and looked around the room. Ginny was standing beside Luna, smiling her biggest smile. Hermione was glad to be back with her friends. Nothing could take this moment away from her.

"We haven't seen you in so long." Ginny replied to her. Hermione laughed to herself. Ginny was seriously one of her best friends. Her long red hair was now darker red with black underneath. This was part of her change that she had made after the war and especially after her and Harry had made the mutual decision to part their ways. It just wasn't working between the two. And no matter how hard Ginny had tried to keep them together they were just pulling away from each other. So now her and Ginny had gotten a makeover during the summer. Hermione's hair was now straight with blonde highlights in it. They both wore tighter clothes to show off their curves. Hermione wasn't trying to impress anyone with the way she looked. She was not looking for a relationship so close after her and Ron had broken up. Hermione had spent the last 7 years doing everything for everyone else. So she decided that she wanted to do something for herself for once.

"Ginny we saw each other less than 2 weeks ago." Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny back. Hermione really needed to talk to her. She need to know how she was doing since her and Harry had split. She figured that she probably wouldn't be able to talk to her until they actually reached the castle. So she pushed herself through her friends and brought her trunk in. As she put her trunk up above the seats her mind flashed back to that first time she ever met Harry and Ron.

 _She was helping her new friend Neville Longbottom find his pet her brought to Hogwarts with him. Which just so happened to be a Toad, her least favourite reptile. Sure she had a snake when she was younger and those are pretty slimey. But toads were on a whole other level. Truth be told Hermione loved her python named Two. (She received it as a gift from her parents when she was quite little.) As she thought about her pet snake, she traveled down the length of the train._

 _She was looking into the compartments when she smacked into something solid. She shut her eyes tightly and grunted when she hit the floor. Pain shot up through her back . Looking up she saw the cutest boy she had ever seen. He had grey eyes that reminded her of a storm, blonde hair that fell loosely in front of his eyes, and he was tall for their age. "Sorry." She squeaked out. She watched as the boy smirked and walk past her._

 _Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her mind of everything but the toad she was supposed to be looking for. She walked further down the train. She stopped when she spotted a compartment with two boys, a red head and a brunette with big round glasses. She slid the door open._

Hermione smiled. It was from that moment on that she knew she was going to be friends with the two. She sat down and looked around at her friends. She was lucky to have them with her. "Hermione? We lost you for a second. I asked you if you knew anything about head boy and girl?"

She smiled knowingly. "I made head girl." She spoke clearly and proudly. A rush of noise filled her ears. But it wasn't coming from inside of the compartment she was in. It was coming from the hall. It sounded like yelling. Hermione walked out of the compartment and found a tall Ravenclaw boy beating on a blonde Slytherin boy. He had him up against the wall and was hitting him in the stomach. People were standing all around them and chanting 'fight'. Running over to them she tried to pull the Ravenclaw boy off of the boy she recognized as Draco Malfoy. But when she grabbed the arm of the Ravenclaw boy he brought his elbow back into her face with enough force to send her to the ground.

She felt blood trickle down from her lip and she looked up at the boys with wide eyes. She was about to say something along the lines of him getting in a lot of trouble when they got to Hogwarts, but she was stopped. Malfoy had grabbed the Ravenclaw boy and shoved him against the wall. "You never lay your hand, intentionally or not, on a woman. Whether she be purebood or muggle-born." He let the boy go and he slid down the wall. Malfoy walked over to Hermione and offered her a hand to help her up.

Hermione stared up at him hesitantly. But nevertheless she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. She held a hand over her mouth. She had never been hit like that before. Only ever had she been hit by spells. People were gaping at Malfoy as he walked away. The brown eyed girl was confused. Had Malfoy changed? Or was he the same prat he always had been?

 **A/N: I hope you guy enjoyed this. I am hoping I can keep on top of this story. I am starting to write for the other stories I may have left for a long time. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the 2nd chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

The rest of the train ride went by fast. All Hermione could think about was how Malfoy defended her. Something was different about him this year. Maybe it was the war. It did change a lot of people. Hermione tuned out all conversations that were going on around her. She touched her lip every so often to make sure it wasn't bleeding still and was looking out of the window. Her head was filled with thoughts about the boy with blonde hair. There were only two times in her life that she had ever had a normal conversation with Malfoy. First year on the train ride to Hogwarts and today.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice say and felt a hand nudge her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ginny smiling at her. "We have arrived. Everyone has already started to make there way to the castle." The brunette sighed and stood up.

Nodding she grabbed her trunk and followed Ginny off of the train. She pushed back the thoughts of Malfoy and instead focused on the red headed girl walking beside her. " How have you been doing Ginny?" Ginny obviously knew what Hermione had meant because she looked towards the ground.

"I received a letter from him yesterday. He sent it from the ministry. He explain how he didn't care what i thought about us being together, that he wants to be with me because he loves me." Ginny spokes softly. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and held it tightly. "I haven't written back to him and I don't think I will. I just want to be free for once. Us being together wasn't good for me or him. Harry is a great guy and one day he will find someone that will love him no matter what. But I am just not that girl."

Hermione smiled. She was glad her friend was doing something for herself. She always did what Harry needed and there was never really anytime for herself. Plus with Harry, Ron and herself being gone for an entire year. They never saw each other and Ginny fell out of love. Hermione remembers the day she broke it off with Harry. Ginny had asked her to be there to support her. She explained to him how she was done worrying everyday whether he would come home or not. She told him how she needed time apart from him. By the end of that conversation Hermione was holding Ginny because the red headed girl was overcome with tears.

"Ginny it is okay to feel the way you feel. But I think you should write him back. If not for you, then for him. He deserves to know how you feel and that it is really over. " They had reached the carriages. Hermione watched as the black animals, known as Thestrals, stood very still waiting for the two to get in the carriages.

Once they were seated Ginny spoke again. "I know I probably should but I don't know if I can bring myself to do it. I feel like I betrayed him or something." Hermione hugged Ginny and let her cry into her school robes. It's not like it mattered right now anyway. They started moving towards the castle.

Hermione was getting a little bit more excited the closer they got to the school. She missed this place but at the same time she didn't want to step foot in it. She knew that she would be reminded about everything that had happened. But she decided to make the best of this situation. She needed her N.E.W.T.S.

The carriage ride felt like it took forever to Hermione. Ginny had stopped crying and was fixing her makeup when they pulled up to the front of the school. Everyone seemed to have already been there. So Hermione and Ginny left their trunks with all of the other ones and made their way into the Great hall. Food was already on the tables and people were digging in. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other and went to sit with their friends.

"Hermione, so i heard that you were made head girl?" Dean Thomas asked her.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes indeed, I have been made head girl." She had been waiting for this to happen for her for so long. She had always dreamed, when she started reading Hogwarts A History before she started 1st year, that she would be head girl one day. And her dream had finally become true. She just wondered who the head boy would be. She hoped it would be someone she could get along with.

A clink of a glass could be heard over the roar of the students. All at once the great hall was silenced. "Welcome to all of our new students..We hope you like your news houses and settle in well enough in our castle. And to all the returning students welcome back. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is called forbidden for a reason." Professor McGonagall stopped for a moment and turned to face the Gryffindor table. "Gryffindors' this means you to." Laughter erupted from the table that Hermione sat. "Mr. Filch would like to remind you that any Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is of limits. Anyone caught with it in the castle will have detention. I would like to direct your attention to the head boy and girl for a moment. Hermione Granger would you please stand." Hermione stood and smiled around her. Clapping and shouts came from all around her. " And Draco Malfoy would you please also stand." Hermione could feel her face drain of color. She turned and watched the boy in question stand. Just her luck right. She was hoping to avoid him so she would feel the need to say thank you for sticking up for her. She sighed.

 **Draco P.O.V**

Draco was lost in his thoughts. What had he been thinking? Sticking up for Granger? He had never done that before. Now people were going to think he was some sort of good guy. He laughed to himself. Sure they would. Everybody hated him. They thought he was still a death eater and no one trusted him. Which was what confused him when he got his Hogwarts letter.

He never thought he would be invited back. When he read that Hogwarts had been fully rebuilt, in the daily prophet, he was sad. He thought for sure he would not be allowed back. But then 3 weeks later he received his letter, asking him to join them for his last year. Not only had they asked him to come back but McGonagall had also asked him to be head boy. That had caught him off guard. But he accepted nonetheless.

"I would like to direct your attention to the head boy and girl for a moment. Hermione Granger would you please stand." This snapped Draco out of his thoughts. You have got to be kidding. He rolled his eyes when the clapping started. Of course she gets all this attention, she wasn't part of "the golden trio" for nothing. "And Draco Malfoy would you please also stand." Draco stood and his house started clapping. Every other house was silent. Just as he expected. " Please sit. I hope everyone has a wonderful first night. Classes begin on monday. Prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories. Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stay

Kids started to move all around him. His Theo clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck dude. You're going to need it if you are going to spend a year with her." Draco nodded and watched him walk away. His best friend Blaise, however, had not moved at all. He sat with Draco until everyone had left the table. The last of the kids were just leaving the hall.

"Drake, listen to me. Don't screw this up. It the opportunity you have been waiting for." Draco snapped around to look at him confused. But Blaise didn't expand on his comment. He just left the blonde sitting by himself.

But that did not last long, as Professor McGonagall walked over to him along with Granger. "Mr. Malfoy please follow me. I will show you two to your dorm room." Draco got up and they started on their way. As they walked the blonde payed close attention to the castle, The last time he was here he was barely dodging the spells that were being thrown everywhere, bits of building were being shed from the walls and bodies were falling all around him. He shuddered. Now the building was just a pristine as it had always been. Perfect, right down to the smallest detail.

The walk to their dorm felt like it was over just as fast as it started. Soon the three of them were sitting in a common room filled with gold and silver. Draco had to admit that the color combination was really nice. "You two are to share this dorm for the entire year. No ifs ands or buts. You are both equally responsible for anything that goes on in this dorm. You can have one friend each stay during the night if you wish, but not every night. This friend will be the only friend you can have stay for the whole year. Now for your responsibilities. You have the ability to take house points away and give out detentions. you are to patrol the halls for up to two hours every other night. And lastly, there will be three school events this year. I am leaving you two to come up with what they will be. One will be by Halloween, christmas and in june. Any questions?"

"Do we have to tell you which friend we want to be able to stay?" Granger asked. Of course she would want to know just about everything.

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. Which friend would you like?" Draco thought for a moment. He really only had two friends in his life. Theo and Blaise. But if he had to be honest only one of them would be the obvious pick.

Draco spoke before the know-it-all could. "Blaise Zabini."

"Ginny Weasley" Hermione said quickly.

"Alright. Well my work here is done. Have a great weekend getting ready for classes." With that said the professor was gone. By the time Draco had looked over at Hermione she was already making her way to her bedroom. He sighed. She was just going to ignore him. See if he ever sticks up for her again.

 **A/N: So there it is. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
